


cold

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 5





	cold

The iron sky stares down  
As I walk the icy path  
On the back of my neck  
It's eyes remain  
And there they will always be

The biting wind rips into my coat  
As it howls around the trees  
A frigid blast  
From my frozen past  
Cuts straight to the heart of me

The snow falls on me  
Heavy now  
As I breathe my final breath  
The world's a cold and vicious place  
But so, I fear, is Death


End file.
